Cup of Ramen
by chibiNatalia
Summary: There will be changes in life, some of which are hard to handle. They'll fight for the things they love and make their world a better place, but first, they have to get back together, and then move on to the big plan. Discontinued.
1. the end is the start of the begining

**A/N: **Whoo! I'm backk!! Now who missed me?

....

No one. Great. Okay well, here's the new and improved story! I'm really excited about it. I reread the eight chapters I had already done and part of the chapter nine that I began and I was like. Ewww!!! Iie. I must redo it. So now the plot has taken a bit of a change, but it's still pretty much the same. I might change some later, but you'll have to follow it to see :D

Now on with the fic!

----------------------------------

One

Sasuke Uchiha belonged to the popular group of the Konohagature Private High School. Everyone knew about them, and they were not a clan to be messed with. The 'Clan', consisted of Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Karin, Shino Auburame, Suigetsu, and Juugo. All of them were scary, especially Uchiha: the coolest, most popular boy in the school. Even the teachers fancied him, and he was only a sophomore.

He was smart, he was pretty wealthy, he was good looking to some, pretty to others, but no one knew anything more about him. It was rumored that he liked girls with long hair, but it wasn't very true. There were only two people that knew him inside and out. Not even his friends knew much about him. He was so antisocial. The two people who knew him, though, were his older brother, Itachi, (who was missing,) and his ex best friend and boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto also watched him grow. Back in the day, they used to be friends. Anytime someone saw Sasuke, Naruto was never far behind him. Whenever Naruto's other friends were busy, Sasuke was there in a heartbeat. Anyone could tell that they were close, without even knowing their names.

They had a young romance, back in the day, as well. They were twelve years old. Naruto was the one who confessed. He held Sasuke's hands in his and told Sasuke, very bluntly, that he liked him and wanted to be his boyfriend, and asked the young and lonely Uchiha to be his girlfriend.

Sasuke agreed without second thought, but seconds later her punched Naruto and told him that he wasn't being the girl, even if Naruto paid him. Naruto agreed happily. They didn't care if they were both boys. Young love showed no gender or age. It was just… young love.

The boys had lots in common. Sasuke's parents were killed and his loving older brother went missing when Sasuke was only nine. Naruto never knew his parents, so they were compatible friends from the start. Eventually they became close as brothers, never to be separated by anyone or anything.

The only things that would separate them were their friends, their social lives.

When the boys turned 13, their love began to die. Sasuke started hanging out more with people Naruto had never really approved of for various reasons, and Naruto started to hang out with people Sasuke hated. It led to their break up and complete separation from each other.

In the present, Naruto and his friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Temari and Sai never spoke to those in the clan.

Naruto noticed things about the Clan, without really trying to. They all followed Sasuke and Neji, especially Hinata Hyuuga. She never left Neji, really. She didn't have a thing for him, but they were blood relatives. She was too shy to hang out with anyone but him and Sasuke. The others weren't as attached, but they didn't try to make friends with anyone else. Hell, Suigetsu didn't even get along with Karin or Juugo!

Sasuke didn't try to make them get along either. He always had a look on his face that was unreadable and it was usually forced at Naruto, who gave Sasuke the 'I-still-want-nothing-to-do-with-you' look, that didn't bother Sasuke at all.

Sasuke would always stare at Naruto with that look, even if Naruto wasn't looking.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke." A big head of pink blinded his vision. Oh, right. While he was thinking of Sasuke, he was staring at his ex best friend, who was now giving Naruto the 'stop-looking-at-me-or-I'll-kill-you' look.

"I was not staring at him, I was dozing off." Naruto said to Sakura. He waved his hands at her, disagreeing with her comment.

"Yeah, in Sasuke's direction." The rest of his friends laughed.

It was the beginning of their sophomore year, and the group had a lot of catching up to do. At the end of freshman year at Konoha High, they made a pact to lose contact with each other so that at the start of a new year they'd have something to catch up on. So far during lunch, the discussed that Ino got a job, Sakura volunteered at the children's hospital, Temari got her driver's license and Choji lost ten pounds, with the supervision of his best friend, Shikamaru. Their father's were close, so Ino, Choji and Shikamaru never lost touch.

"So how does it feel to be a year older, guys?" Naruto turned to his friends, trying to avoid eye contact with Uchiha.

"Ino and I turn sixteen this month, and you still have another month to go, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was always seen as the idiot through Shikamaru's eyes, but they remained friends since they were young. Kiba and Choji were also close to the boys.

"Hey, hey, I was just trying to start a conversation! No need to be all 'bleh' about it!" Naruto snickered. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him.

"Guy-sensei is the tenth grade gym teacher now! We'll have a youthful gym class, just like last year!" Lee almost shouted over the side conversations. Everyone stopped and did the opposite of Lee's rejoicing. They all groaned and complained.

"Don't look now guys, but I smell shit walking this way!" Kiba said, loud enough for said 'shit' to hear as they approached their lunch table.

"Shut your mouth, dog, or I'll eat you in my soup." Suigetsu said, his fists tightening as he and Sasuke walked over to their lunch table. Everyone starred, interested in the first fight of the new school year.

"Let's see it, Shark-boy!"

"Kiba, knock it off." Choji warned him. "We don't want to start drama on the first day," he was always the pacifist male of the group. Choji hated fighting and he hated Suigetsu, a lot. The guy started so much trouble for a lot of people, and it was pretty annoying.

Kiba backed down after a few seconds of having an intense staring contest with Suigetsu.

Suigetsu also backed off when a raven haired boy walked up to Naruto.

Naruto stood up to face him immediately, studying the face of his old friend with a stupid look on his face. A face that he knew made Sasuke Uchiha very, very angry. Sasuke stared back at him, his eyes blood shot and set on target. The entire cafeteria had their bets placed, half for Uzumaki, and half for Uchiha. A fun bet, indeed. Money was out, fists were clenched, and everything was full of adrenaline. Both boys knew their first move: aim recklessly and stupidly and gutlessly for the face.

No one even knew why they were about to fight. If anything, Sasuke started it, but then again, why would he start it if Naruto hadn't done something first? Either way, it was about to be a pointless fight.

Naruto's stupid smile spread across his face, making Sasuke's scowl even scarier. The girls at Naruto's lunch table were whispering about how much they hated when Sasuke came over to fight but all they did was stare at each other. It was annoying, pathetic and immature.

"You gonna move, or am I gonna shove my fist in your face first?" Uzumaki, one.

"I don't think you could possibly do that, you scrawny little moron. You'd miss." Uchiha, one.

"Heh, scrawny? That all you got? I've got worse names for you, pretty boy. Go play with your dollies before you go home and cry because Naruto punched you." Uzumaki, two.

"You couldn't hurt a fly. It would scare you first" Uchiha, two.

"If a fly came across your path you'd kill it, you pathetic bug killer." Uzumaki, three.

"Naruto, you're comebacks suck. Maybe punching you would suit you well," Uchiha, three.

"Do it, bastard. I _dare_ you. You'll be the one suspended." Uzumaki, four. Naruto had to have the last word. He had to. But with Sasuke, he never did.

"Like it matters. You'll fail this year no matter how many days you show up." Uchiha, four.

The boys continued to stare.

"Okay, we tie. We settle this later. I'll give you the message, where and when." And with that, the Uchiha stormed out of the cafeteria.

"That was quick…" Sai commented. Temari agreed, calling Suigetsu immature when he stuck his tongue out at Kiba, who flicked him off.

The students were shocked and disappointed. They slowly put their money away and returned to their lunch. Naruto watched as Hinata left the lunch room after Sasuke and Neji. One of the Clan members, Juugo, grabbed Sasuke's school jacket and handed it to Sasuke as they left.

"Geez, Sasuke really can't do anything himself." Naruto said, angrily.

"So? He's hot!" Sakura said, tightening her red hair ribbon.

--

Naruto and Sai sat in biology quietly reading a text message:

_Bridge, 7 p.m., alone._

The adrenaline was back, and Naruto couldn't wait until 7.


	2. a bridge and all its glory

**A/N: **YES YES YES YES YES there is a reason I changed the title. For one thing, it's no longer and M rated story. I don't feel confident enough to make it mature. And I think COR is more appropriate, as you'll find out later on.

on with chapter ni!

--------------------------------

It wasn't longer than ten minutes after Naruto arrived at the bridge that the adrenaline had drained from him completely.

Naruto stood facing Sasuke, weaker than a newborn lamb. He didn't show it, of course. He'd rather look and loose tough than look and loose weakly. But if he could land one hard punch on Sasuke's almost too perfect, vampire like face...

Wait, what the hell? Sasuke? Vampire? Yes! Sasuke --

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted too loudly as he pointed his pointer finger at Sasuke's nose.

"You knew what, dobe?" That explained everything. It explained why Sasuke acted so tough, why he was so pale, why he hated the heat, why he was so… _pretty._

"You are a vampire!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he uncovered Sasuke's... secret. Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded, wondering what in Naruto's right mind would tell him to think he was a vampire.

That's right; Naruto didn't have a right mind.

"Wow. That's nostalgic."

"Huh?"

"You used to accuse me of being things I wasn't when we were friends. Back in the day, I mean."

"Huh, I did, didn't I?" Naruto pondered, totally forgetting what he came here to do in the first place.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed, looking out at the flowing river. From where they were standing it was more than easy to see the sun set clearly. It was a pretty sight, seeing the sun's rays reflect in the shimmering water. The wind was blowing at the perfect pace and it wasn't too cold or too hot. The day was ending, and if they weren't there to hurt each other, this would have made for a stroll after a dinner date.

The boys sat on the railing of the bridge, facing the sunset with open eyes. They were abnormally close; barley a foot away from each other. No punches had been thrown in almost thirty minutes, and the adrenaline rush that both of them had been gone and they were able to keep their cool.

Keeping their cool was only 'normal' when they were alone – and they hadn't been three years. Sasuke's scowl ceased to appear and Naruto's stupid grin had shrunk into a thoughtful smile. Way back when, the boys would sit on a bench or on the grass for hours at a time, sometimes in silence, other times listening to each other's day or just counting birds and telling jokes. Of course, that was long ago. Now, it was just awkward.

Naruto seemed to be calm and gentle, while Sasuke seemed to be losing himself. It was like he couldn't act like he was better. It was like he was a small ant while Naruto was an elephant with friends who loved him for being him. He envied Naruto for that very reason. In Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was the perfect vampire, and he was the loser. That was the reality, and Sasuke was living in the alternate universe.

"Sasuke, the sun's gone for the night."

"I see that, idiot." Sasuke snorted. Even if he was the vampire, he was so dim.

"I meant in the sense that we ended up doing nothing and none of us has a scratch." Naruto said, pulling out a small pocket knife and holding it to his whiskered cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it seem like you got me, duh." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with a puzzled look. Blood slowly dripped from his cheek, oozing from the shallow cut. Thankfully it wasn't deep, but the blood seemed to be more wet and warm than it should have been. "S-Sasuke?!" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's face had never been so close since they shared their first kiss, again, back in the day. "What are you--?"

"What a stupid question."

"I m-meant why..."

"Your blood was..." _So irresistible... and the taste is so..._ intoxicating...

"You're still mad 'cause I called you a vampire, right? Well then get the hell over-"

"Yes, Naruto, I am a vampire. Idiot." _And to a vampire, your blood is what I thirst for_. Sasuke thought as he licked the blood from the cut. Naruto shivered beneath his school uniform, hoping that Sasuke didn't notice it. But one thing made the scene erotic: Naruto didn't push him off, and Sasuke kept licking his face.

Pale hands moved from the rail and placed themselves lightly on the blonde's waist as his lips moved ghostly along the jaw line of the tan face. Said blond let his head hang back as the lips moved down his neck, letting the other claim his territory with hickeys and marks. He then moved his way up to the bottom lip, where their lips almost met; just inches -- no, centimeters away from each other --

_Slam!!_

Sasuke's head jerked the opposite direction, his nose now dripping wildly with blood. He knew he deserved that, but he couldn't go back to school with a broken nose and let the other boy go without a scratch. Sasuke Uchiha had a reputation to keep. And so, without thinking about it, Sasuke Uchiha whammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto down to his knees. Sasuke, now furious, took his right foot, pressed it to Naruto's head and slammed it into the wood of the bridge. There was a quick crack and a cry of sheer pain.

The raven stepped back away from Naruto to let him get up. The act was out of sympathy for his opponent. When he finally did, his eyes were blood shot and blood spilled from his mouth and nose. But the bleeding from the cut had stopped. Sasuke's evil smirk was back, and Naruto's adrenaline had found its way back to him. Naruto charged straight for Sasuke's face, landing his final blow to Sasuke. Sadly, he missed the target, but Sasuke would leave there with a bloody eye. Both of them collapsed; their bodies unable to sustain the amount of pressure they put on themselves from the adrenaline and the strikes.

"What the heck..." He held his face as his eyes narrowed. "...did you do that for?"

"You..." Sasuke breathed heavily. "hit me."

"No, I meant... why... did you _kiss _me?" Naruto panted, leaning against the poles on the bridge for support. "You haven't done that since... well, a long time ago."

"I..."

"Why... I don't understand. All of a sudden... you just... you just do that!"

"I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes widened. Did Uchiha just say '_sorry_'? "I couldn't help it, Naruto. And I know you liked it just as much as I did." Naruto couldn't say anything back. He just let Sasuke do all the talking for now. "I... I see you staring at me all the time... I just…"_ I wanted you to know that I'm still here_.

"Sasuke, you're insane." Naruto looked at the darkening horizon, smiling softly. "You were the one who walked away." Nothing about this night was making much sense. Naruto just smiled at himself dumbly, figuring that he could just smile this entire place away. It would be in his dreams for the next week, so he might as well just pretend not to care.

"You told me that it wouldn't have worked. We had a past, Naruto! If you weren't so hard headed about it, it would -- we would have lasted! And stop pretending to not care!"

"Like it isn't your fault! After your parents died you weren't Sasuke anymore! You changed!"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke stood up with shaking knees. "If you tell anyone in school what I said, you'll regret it."

"Don't walk away from it Sasuke. What do you want?"

Sasuke hung his head and sighed. He was really going to kill Naruto one day. He cocked his head to the side, blushing and pouting."I... I want you back, Naruto."

He snorted. "Tch. You don't act like it."

"I have a reputation to keep. I'm not you, Naruto. I can't get in trouble and get beaten up and still keep friends. That's your gift, and I've wanted that for myself since the day I met you."

"Sasuke," Naruto started, but Sasuke didn't let him finish. "I don't know…"

"Just shut up." Sasuke said quietly. He moved quickly towards Naruto and kissed his chastely on the lips. Naruto pulled away first.

"Why? Why all of a sudden you want to start over? Why wait till now?"

"I couldn't do it before. I was nervous. I was scared. I was… afraid that you would reject me."

"You expected me to take you back? You left me! And three years of leaving me in the dark broke me into pieces! How do I know you won't do it again!?"

"I'm making the effort to be here, aren't I?"

Naruto stopped his bitching. He sat there, looking at Sasuke with his knees up and his arms resting straight forward on top of them. Sasuke was right, yet again. It must have been Sasuke's plan all along. He dragged Naruto there, making him think that they were going to settle things in a violent manner, but instead, he meant in a heart filled and verbal manner.

"I can treat you," Sasuke moved in between Naruto's knees, taking his face in his hands as he spoke. "Better than anyone could. That's why we're here. It can be our secret. No one has to know. I'll be better for you than I did before. I promise you that much. I won't leave you."

Naruto chuckled sarcastically. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Sasuke asked, running his thumbs on Naruto's scars. "I can barely believe I'm doing this." He let go and sat crossed legged, eyes on the moron he fell in love with all that time ago.

"I meant I can't believe you want to do this again and you don't want something to change. I can't go through that again. If nothing changes, it'll end the same way. I don't wanna go through that again."

"You haven't tried. You don't sound like the Naruto I knew. You're giving up, aren't you?" Sasuke almost whispered. He made his choice to be here. He conjured up the strength and courage to face Naruto, but Naruto wasn't making this easy. He turned it all around on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, just how much are you willing to give up doing this again?"

"Are you considering?"

"No, I just want to know."

Sasuke couldn't answer that.

The wind blew a little harder through Sasuke's dark hair. His bangs fell on his forehead as he stared at his feet. His eye started pulsing and his nose started to hurt, but he ignored it. In all honesty, all he wanted to do was kiss Naruto again. His lips against those big, juicy ones… Of all the lips he'd kissed before, the ones on the tanned face were his favourite. Naruto was a great kisser, for an idiot.

He didn't have to use his tongue to make Sasuke want to kiss him. One simple peck from the boy was enough to make Sasuke crazy, and he probably _was _going crazy. Naruto had that effect on him and it was not a good thing.

But he had his good effects. Like the way he used to make Sasuke feel like he had a place to return to everyday. He made the brunette feel wanted. He gave him the butterflies in his stomach each time they held hands. Even when they weren't touching, his presence made Sasuke comfortable.

"How did it end?" Naruto spoke up after the long silence.

"We got caught and the cops pulled us off and took us home,"

"Alright," Naruto backed away from Sasuke and stood up to leave. Sasuke watched him from the bridge, somehow knowing that deep down inside of him that Naruto wanted to kiss him, too.


	3. when it all fell down he was still there

_...stand still, stay silent.  
there isn't anything left here.  
what am i left with now?  
its over._

_by my very best friend, Jenna Brower_

--

Naruto had never felt so down in his life.

For one thing, he couldn't stop thinking about the almost-kiss he almost shared with his ex lover, Sasuke. For another, Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him, and for a third thing, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata's ass. And the worst part of it was: he had no control over any part of the situation. (And he had put no effort towards trying.)

Throughout the remaining hour of the day he considered two options: one, purposely getting sent to detention so he could sneak up to the roof with Shikamaru and watch as his friend smoked a box of cigs at a time, or option two, jump off the roof while his smoker friend watched him fall to the death. Option one seemed pretty boring, but jumping was kind of out-of-the-picture and Naruto was definitely _not _suicidal.

He and Kiba were sitting in the back of their Trig class during that last hour, bored out of their minds. Kiba said something totally random and completely un-Kiba-like. "You know, Hinata's ass is pretty big."

Kiba was never one to point out anything that had to do with a female human. His friends called him Inu-baka, and they told him that the only thing he'd get as a girlfriend is a bitch. Kiba didn't like that joke. He told his sister, Hana, that they were making fun of him and Hana got her triplet pups out and they attacked Naruto and Choji. It was not fun, nor was it ladylike of Hana.

Naruto and Choji both had to beg her for hours to get her to sew up their pants, and when she did, their pants looked like they just came out of the hospital from getting stitches.

"Yea, she's really pretty." Naruto said.

"Ha! I remember you never bothered to look at her back when we were kids." Kiba barked. Both of the teens had quit doing their work a half an hour ago. They were just as lazy as their math teacher, who just so happen to be buried in his porno book.

"What are you talking about, pup?" Naruto retorted, cocking a brow at his best friend.

"She baked you a cupcake for your seventh birthday in first grade, but she never got a chance to give it to you because you said 'I'll see you around, Hinata!' and ran off -- and you ran off for Sasuke. Didn't you like, hold his hand when you walked away?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something back, but Kiba didn't let him speak.

"Hinata used to bring that creepy doll that looked like you in for show and tell in third grade, and you wouldn't even notice. Then in fifth grade she offered you her lunch because you forgot your money and you didn't even hear her –"

"No one could hear her! She was so damn quiet," Naruto yelled quietly so that only Kiba could hear. Hinata was sitting in the front of the class, but he didn't want to take his chances.

"You fail to realize how much she gave you back then, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, almost disgusted with himself. Did Kiba really have that good of a memory? Did he really turn the poor girl down so many times?

Now he was feeling even more down.

"What else?"

"Uh… well in middle school she would follow us to the playground a lot. I was the only one who would talk to her, of course. I'd make up excuses for you, like when she asked me why you didn't take her money. I told her you had an ear infection. Although, I don't think she bought it…" he snickered.

"Man, I was really a jerk to her."

"Yeah, but you were young. We all were." Kiba sighed, looking down at the cover of his notebook that had a picture of a young Kiba, Hinata and Shino Auburame all smiling up with a puppy in the middle. The puppy was Akamaru, and he was now a huge dog. "I miss them. We used to be so close, but when Hinata and Shino started hanging out with Neji and Sasuke, we just drifted."

"Everyone drifted. Sasuke and I used to be inseparable, believe it or not."

"I remember. You guys had a lot in common."

"Yeah. We were best friends, with a very, very... similar past."

Kiba looked at Naruto, noticing how troubled he looked. "You two never hung out with us."

"He never liked groups, and we had more fun with just the two of us."

"Now he's just a bastard, right?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He was indeed a bastard, and a damn cute one at that.

Memories filled up in Naruto's head as if they were actually happening. When he looked out the window of the classroom, he saw a young blonde sitting under a tree with a brunette boy who was a few inches taller than him. When he looked at the old playground, he saw the same blonde boy and his younger friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji playing, and then, he saw the little girl, sitting all alone on the bench, fiddling with her fingers.

Although, now the blonde would have wanted to be the one to comfort her, but instead he saw a young Kiba going over to bench.

He couldn't change the past. He'd have to make it up to Hinata, in some shape or form, but he had no idea how.

The only way to get to her is through Neji, who was Sasuke's 'henchman', who was 'in love' with Naruto. To operate his plan of action, he'd have to make a choice and decide before it was too late. He'd have to lie to Sasuke to make him think that he was into him, slip by Neji with that and then help Hinata. But was 'saving' Hinata really worth breaking Sasuke's heart at the same time? Did Hinata really need to get out? Did she even want it? It was she who joined the Clan after all.

And that's the other thing. What if Hinata didn't want to be on her own? What if she turned down the offer? What would he do about Sasuke? What would be the consequences of even attempting to do it all? Was it worth it?

Was it _really_ worth it?

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to stand another heart break, even if it wasn't his. Just when he was getting over it, Sasuke brought himself back into the story and now Naruto didn't know what to do. He cared about his heart, and he cared about Hinata -- but why did he care about Sasuke, too? Sasuke was long gone. Why should Naruto care if Sasuke was left broken, too?

Answer: Naruto was a good person. Sasuke was not good with coping with heart break. Up to the present, Sasuke's mind, heart and soul still dwelled and longed for his beloved family. His dead family, his missing brother... back then, Sasuke needed Naruto, and he was always there for him. He never let Sasuke down up until Sasuke ditched him for.

For another thing, he knew little about Hinata. He knew so little that he failed to realize that she had a crush on him for years!

How blind! The birthday, the park, everything! He didn't even notice the girl who was there for most of his life, the one who probably knew everything about him that Sasuke knew, the girl who he knew no more about than her name, sister and her cousin. He knew Sasuke inside and out, but not Hinata. How could he not have paid attention? How could no one have told him? Sasuke knew, he said so on the bridge the previous night. Kiba knew, Shikamaru knew. Naruto seemed to be the only one knew nothing.

Guilt filled his ever-loving heart, and it sunk down deep into his stomach, making him sick. Sick of himself, sick of Sasuke, sick of his friends, sick of listening to his teacher yell, "Naruto, Naruto! Snap out of it and pay attention!"

Wait --

Naruto's head snapped up, his forehead tinted red from resting it on the wooden desk.

"K-Kaka-sensei,"

"Stop dozing off, Naruto." The students, and Kiba, snickered in the background.

"I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei. I just feel sick.

"Then go to the nurse." Kakashi sighed, massaging his forehead. Naruto obeyed, waving to Kiba as he walked out the door.

Naruto walked around the entire corridor before he headed to the nurse. He needed to get this off his chest.

He still had a painful decision in a matter of short time. Sasuke... Hinata... Hinata... Sasuke... What a painful thing. Why did it have to be now, of all times? Couldn't it wait until next century when they were all dead and dried bone? And of all topics. Why 'love'? Why couldn't it be butterflies or firetrucks? Why was it boy or girl? Why not peaches or apples? Why did he have to be so stupid!? Sasuke must have been right all along. He really was a moron.

But he didn't love Sasuke, right? He was over him. It was time to move on, possibly to Hinata.

Naruto made his way to the roof where he found Shikamaru, doing what he did best: smoking.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm in trouble."

"Kakashi send you to the office?

"No, I meant in my love life. Sasuke and I were talking --"

"Wow. You actually had a conversation?"

"Yeah, but it was a complicated one. Wanna hear the story?"

Shikamaru nodded and leaned puffed on his cigarette.

"Back when we were young... we kind of... dated, for a year. But we broke up. Then last night he showed up on the bridge, but we didn't really fight. He told me that he wanted me back or something stupid like that, but I think I kind of have this crush on Hinata Hyuuga, but I don't know if she still likes me. But I don't care. I just want to make up for ignoring her for so long, but the only way to do that is by breaking Sasuke's heart.

"I mean, I don't want to, but I really feel like I have to help her and get her away from Neji and Sasuke. But I'm afraid that I'll make Sasuke hurt more because he never really got over his family situation."

Shikamaru took a last puff of his cigarette and threw it over the roof. "Look, I think that you should sort things out with Sasuke first. I don't think it's his family situation he's not over. From the sound of it, he's not over _you_."

"Wha-- you don't care that I... that we're... half gay?"

"Naruto, you are my friend no matter what or who you are. I'm not the love guru, but I know what you are going through. Ino had a huge thing for me, and so did Temari. After a while I ended up falling for Temari, though that only lasted for a while. You don't choose who you love, Naruto. But if your feelings are stronger for one, sort it out. Don't go after one out of pity."

"But... how?" Naruto said, looking out at the cloudy sky. Shikamaru sighed and looked up with Naruto, thinking about how dimwitted his friend could be.

"Sometimes it takes a while. You and I are different. If you want to help Hinata, do it. But if you love Sasuke, I wouldn't try to get with her. Hinata may not return your feelings because of the past, but if you lead her on, she might get the wrong idea if you go out with Sasuke. Just give it some time before you decide. And don't think too hard. You'll hurt yourself."

"So, you're saying I should help Hinata get away from the Clan, but fall in love with the leader of the Clan I want her away from?" That sounded a bit hypocritical.

"Sasuke and I were never friends from that start. Personally, I never liked him. But, yes, that's what I'm saying. Who knows, you might end up saving Sasuke, too,"

Naruto stood there in silence, thinking about his plan and what Shikamaru had told him. But with the advice, how could he choose? He'd never been with Hinata, ever, and Sasuke could have changed since they were young. Sasuke was growing up and falling in love again, while Hinata was growing up and possibly moving on.

It was like the love triangle. Sasuke loved Naruto, but Naruto had a thing for Hinata, but Hinata... that was unsure. Naruto wanted to love both of them at the moment, but there was only one of him.

"Being bisexual is tough." Shikamaru laughed at Naruto. Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky. Sasuke... Hinata... Both of them were beginning to steal his heart, and he had a tough decision to make.

"You are, too, huh?" Naruto stated it more than asked. Shikamaru didn't answer. He pulled out another cigarette and lighted it up. Naruto smiled. He felt more comfortable now.

There was a difference between him and Kiba. Kiba made him realize things he would have never seen and Shikamaru helped him with his options. Without one of them, Naruto would probably be brain dead.

"Sasuke?"

Shikamaru said, surprised. Naruto turned his head instantly. Sasuke was also surprised to see them on the roof as well, but he walked over to them, nonetheless.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked blankly, standing beside Naruto.

"T-talking… What about you?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I got bored with Iruka's class so I decided skipping the last half hour wouldn't hurt."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence before Shikamaru finished his cigarette and said goodbye. He winked at Naruto and walked to the door that led back inside. Once he was gone, Sasuke got right down to business.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Said blonde looked at Sasuke, wide eyed. To think the brunette had too much Uchiha pride to apologize to the likes of him. Of course, said Uchiha was 'in love' with Naruto. "I moved on you too quickly. I should have kept my distance."

"I forgot." Now Sasuke was looking at Naruto, a big hint of confusion in his charcoal eyes.

"Forgot?"

"Yes, I forgot. I forgot what it felt like to be so close to someone, to feel so comfortable next to another person. When we stopped talking and you started to hang out with different people, I felt empty. But don't be sorry for making me remember the good feelings, though, Sasuke." Naruto said to the clouds. He refused to make eye contact with the other, not when he was about to make his choice.

"Naruto... I --"

"Let her go."

"What?"

"I'm talking about Hinata. You and Neji make everyone feel inferior."

"How the hell did she get into this?"

"It's not about you and me anymore. I'm over you, and you need to be over me. I like Hinata now, but she's stuck in your little group. Let her go."

Sasuke was furious. Not about him, his ass.

"Look, it was her choice to hang out with us. I didn't put her on chains and we certainly don't brag her around –"

"Like hell!" Naruto stood face to face with the brunette. Forget reason. He might have to force Sasuke to understand. "You think someone as fragile as Hinata could ever do something alone? She needs someone to lean on, and that someone should not be Neji, and definitely not you."

"Now you just sound stupid."

"You're in love with this stupid person, remember?"

"I never said I wasn't."

Naruto was about to yell his retort, but pale hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Soft lips connected with his for the second time since last night. There was no parting of the lips on both ends. There was no tongue involved. It was just a long kiss goodbye.

"You kissed me back. Remember that, loser."


	4. why are you calling me?

**A/N:** H0LA AMiG0$ !!!!!!

So, there are lots of changes to the story starting this chapter, so don't hate me. I still want to add some humor to it, even though I suck at making people laugh. I'll do my best!

And hey, who is going to write me my yaoi? .

---------------------

Naruto was walking around town that evening, thinking about two things: Hinata and ramen.

He forced Sasuke out of his head a while after their little quarrel on the roof a few hours earlier. Sasuke brought him too many problems and the blonde knew well enough that he couldn't handle the stress of it.

He really had grown up since his was thirteen. He was still clumsy and dim, but he had gotten the least bit smarter over the years. He grew physically, too. He was taller than most people – including Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sakura was the first to notice the change, and the first to punch him after he commented on how she sprouted but her breasts didn't.

He thought of Hinata after remembering Sakura. Hinata grew her hair out. She got taller and looked very womanly. Her boobs got bigger, too. He laughed at the thought. Boobs were humorous to him. Other guys, like Kiba, would get turned on by these things, but Naruto could only laugh at it.

Then he thought of what she would be like if they were a couple. They were compatible, right? He was loud and confident, and she was shy and sweet. They say that opposites attract, so then Naruto and Hinata would be fine together.

But then again, Sasuke was also shy and somewhat sweet.

No, somehow he'd get with Hinata and make it better than what he had before, (not saying that the year of dating Sasuke was terrible. It just didn't turn out the way he'd imagined it.)

And that was the other thing. How would she react to Naruto's past? A good relationship is one without lies or secrets. What if she said no? What if she was disgusted in the fact that he liked other guys?

Naruto remembered telling Sasuke he liked boys, too. Sasuke was the only one who he trusted with that information at the time. Sasuke came out to him sometime after that, and that was when Naruto fell for Sasuke. Ahh, young love is so beautiful.

Why was teen love so damn complicated?! God, Naruto wished he were a kid again. Kids worried about nothing. They had no fears and the only emotions they had were happiness and curiosity!

Memories. They were everywhere in Naruto's head and all of them involved Sasuke – except for the ones when he and his three best friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, caused mischief around the village.

Naruto was reminded of the curiosity he had shared with Sasuke. When they were seven they wondered what kissing was like after they saw Itachi kiss his girlfriend, years before he went missing. Naruto smiled at the thought, but erased the memory as best he could. His thoughts were now on Hinata, the one he was supposed to be thinking about.

Kiba was right, though. Naruto knew nothing about her --

"Ooof!" Naruto fell backwards, and another body fell on top of him. "Hey watch -- Hinata?!"

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry, Naruto! I should have watched where I was going..." Long, dark, silky hair, pale eyes, gorgeous figure... She was even better looking up close! Her face grew red and her eyes wide as she struggled to push herself off of Naruto. She was up in a matter of seconds and almost ten feet away from him, fiddling with her fingers.

"N-n-no, it was me. I-I guess I wasn't paying attention," Naruto faked a chuckle, standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

Then it hit him: _This is my chance!_

He stumbled a little closer to her but stopped because he felt the air get dense. He figured he was only nervous, though. _Never happened with Sasuke,_ his devious side thought. Naruto played it off like it was nothing.

"So, uh, where're you headed tonight? It's getting late," He said slowly, twisting his foot in the dirt.

"Uhm, I was actually heading to the market f-for my father,"

"Oh, that's nice. Mind if I tag along?" he said with a grin.

"Sure! Oh – I mean, I don't see why not." Hinata smiled lightly and looked at her toes. Naruto sighed in relief, letting the heaviness in his chest leave him. Hinata grabbed her handbag from the ground and brushed some dirt from her jeans. Naruto apologized again for bumping into her before they walked downtown to the fish market.

It wasn't a date, he decided. It was just a walk. They were just friends who happen to bump into each other. Not a date, but it was a nice bump-into-walk that Naruto would have considered close enough to a date – though it still was not a date.

Hinata managed not to faint at all in Naruto's presence. She hadn't done that since they were thirteen, but he almost expected to catch her if she instantly fell over. He learned a lot form Kiba, these days. (Curse him and his evil and stalker-ish ways!)

They talked quite a bit about fish and the different kinds. Hinata told him about fish recipes that she and her sister cooked for their father and cousin every Sunday evening. Naruto noted that he was more of a ramen person, and then he added that he was willing to try it if it came down to it, even if that last statement wasn't all true. He ate absolutely everything – just not fish.

When Naruto started a conversation it was either about school or her hobbies (besides cooking). They exchanged likes and dislikes – and Naruto found that she was less like Sasuke than he originally thought, in a good way.

Hinata liked strolls down the town, watching people do silly things, kids, helping people and things that nice girls liked. Her dislikes were fighting for no reason, crying, mean people, and the way her family looks down on other members of her family.

That last one confused Naruto, but he didn't ask anymore about it. He didn't want to bother her with a bunch of questions, even if the urge to know more about it should have killed him in that very instant.

Hinata was excited to know about Naruto – well, the things that she didn't _already_ know. She found that he liked surprises – but that was it. She knew about his obsession with ramen, his preference for both male and female, and the fact that he enjoyed company of any living find – including frogs.

Both of them enjoyed their almost-date, overall. Nothing seemed to go wrong. Hinata had Naruto's help to pick out plenty of food for the upcoming Sunday and Naruto got his chance to get to know Hinata.

"Listen," he said as they came up to the Hyuuga residence. "I know I'm coming off quick, but do you wanna come over to my place tomorrow afternoon? Shikamaru is coming over and I think it'll be more fun with more people and you can bring people, too, I mean, it's not a problem, heheh…" he trailed off, thinking he rushed it all in that one sentence.

Hinata blushed for the thousandth time that evening. "That sounds lovely, Naruto. Thank you b-"

"-Great, well, I'll see you –"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"What?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He was rejected? Just like that?

"Was I moving too fast? I mean, it might be a little weird, but I don't see why it's not a good idea,"

She giggled quietly, but then sighed and gripped her handbag with both hands. "I don't think Neji or Sasuke would like it if we… hung out. We're from two different worlds a-and I don't want to cause problems that don't need to be started."

Naruto looked at her, confused. She really _was_ caught under their spell. Sasuke had her locked in good.

"Are you really worried about them?" Naruto asked. His tone was blank and mono. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, and then looked back at her feet again.

"I… I…"

She trailed off. She didn't have an explanation at the tip of her tongue, but Naruto understood well enough. The self esteem thing. He didn't have it at one point in his life, even though he grew out of it. She hadn't grown out of it, for various reasons. But Naruto _loathed_ the fact that everything she did had to go through Neji first. Or Sasuke.

"Can you tell me something, Hinata?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"What is Sasuke to you?"

"W-what? I-I don't have… a… a crush or anything for him,"

"But you don't want to hang out with me because of him, right?"

"Well, I do, but I don't want to cause problems between you guys,"

"So come over then. Forget what he says. It's your choice, and something tells me that you want to come."

Hinata stood at the gate leading to her front door for what felt like forever and a half, before she sighed and pushed her hair back. "I'll come tomorrow. But only if I can bring Sasuke and Neji."

"B-but why?!"

Hinata looked at him with stern eyes. Now she knew just what to say. "I want us all to be friends."

--

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"This is such a drag…"

Naruto stared at his friends with dull eyes and sighed. Friends? Yeah, right. If he didn't like Hinata the way he did, he would have turned that offer down right then.

But he didn't.

--

"I think it's a terrible idea, Hinata."

"Oh, please, Neji-san!" she begged. "Naruto agreed to it, and I think we should give it a chance!"

"You don't understand. Even if we become…'friends', our other friends might hate the idea and it'll just be a nuisance. I don't like the idea at all."

"But we haven't tried. Please, for me. It's a chance we might not ever get back. I'm so sick of this arguing back and forth between groups of people. We're all the same at heart. Please, we've got to try."

Neji lazily rested back against his uncle's couch next to his raven haired friend and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like it one bit. I despise the idea, actually. But it's up to you. Your vote makes it or breaks it, Sasuke."

The raven didn't speak, nor did he look at Neji or Hinata. His gaze remained at the wall and it didn't change.

"I'll let you know three."

"That's in an hour. Naruto asked for us to go there around four or five." Hinata said.

"I know. I'll call you then." Sasuke got up and walked out of the Hyuuga residence swiftly and quietly. The door closed shut, leaving the two Hyuuga's inside the living room.

"I still hate the idea,"

"Neji,"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please shut your mouth."

--

Sasuke got home, out of breath and numb in the legs. Running home from the Hyuuga's without stopping wasn't a smart idea. He fell limp on his sofa, catching his breath. Once he did, the Uchiha got right down to business.

He got his cell phone from his pocket and clicked 1 for his speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Konban wa, Naruto."

"Who is this?"

"Who else would ever call you?"

"Sasuke? Sasuke, you're such a jerk!"

"I am. Now, am I really invited to your house tonight?"

"_Yeah… I guess so. Hinata invited you guys. Shikamaru and Kiba are coming, too."_Naruto didn't seemed at all excited to be talking with him.

Sasuke sneered at the names of Naruto's friends. "Are we staying the night?"

"_You aren't."_

"And why not?"

"_Because I know you'll try to rape me in my sleep."_

"Oh, God, Naruto. I wouldn't rape you just because I still –"

"_I'm only doing this because I like Hinata."_

"…"

"_I know, right? But whatever. I'll be friends with you all. But let me tell you now so we don't have to go through it later._ I like her, _and I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend in the near future, so please, if you really love me, don't ruin this."_

"Naruto, I…"

"_You can spend the night, if you want. I was only kidding."_

"I will, then."

"…_Wait, how the hell did you get my phone number?"_

"I asked around." Sasuke's voice went blank and boring. As if talking to him in person was awkward and nerve-racking enough. But he didn't plan on hanging up anytime soon.

"_Yeah well…"_

There was a short silence before Naruto spoke up. _"So what's up?"_


	5. you should know, i'm in love i think

Naruto hadn't cleaned his house in seven months.

And it was so dirty underneath of all the mess that he was _paying_ his kid neighbors to come help him clean it.

"Naruto, you suck at life." One kid, Iwo, said as he picked up Naruto's dirty underwear and old socks with tweezers while holding his nose.

"Yeah, I hear ya, kid. Now get cleaning!" Naruto called from his kitchen. He was washing dishes. The other kid, Rena, was sweeping all of the dirt from the kitchen and bathroom and into a dustpan, muttering to herself about how she and her little brother better be getting paid good to be doing this gross stuff.

Naruto moved quickly, making sure everything was spotless before moving to wash off the counter and eating table. He had to impress the lovely lady coming over, after all!

Iwo changed his bed sheets and pillowcases and then dusted off his computer desk. Naruto straightened up everything so it was neat and then did the bathroom clean up, since Rena refused to even enter it. Instead she vacuumed his living area and fixed his television so it got more than four stations.

Everything started around noon that day and ended around two, when he got a call from Sasuke. Once he answered the phone he kicked the kids out with their newly earned yen and slammed his door shut.

He talked to Sasuke for at least an hour and he agreed to have him coming a little early to help him set up and get snacks out, but only do that. He made it clear that if Sasuke made any moves on him – especially if Hinata was there – that Sasuke would be kicked out.

Sasuke agreed innocently, obviously aggravated by Naruto. He only wanted a kiss… that's not so bad.

Sasuke arrived not a minute late with chips and cheese dip and plenty of soda to last them the night. He helped Naruto get out blankets and pillows for those who were sleeping over – and it was only Kiba and Sasuke – and then sat on his bed and relaxed until the rest of them arrived.

"So, I thought a scary movie would make for a good movie for tonight," Sasuke said. He was rummaging through Naruto's pile of movies and found plenty of horror, comedy and action films.

"Why a scary movie?"

"If I get scared we can cuddle." Sasuke smirked and threw _Freddy Vs Jason_ in Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, what did we just discuss?" Naruto threw the movie back at Sasuke, who caught it.

"I was kidding. Sort of."

There was an awkward silence after that. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and stared off into space. Naruto lay back on the bed with his knees up so his feet barely touched Sasuke's, almost daring Sasuke's to move to touch him.

Sasuke could have done it. He felt he should have but he didn't want to chance Naruto kicking him out. Normally he wouldn't care if he did, for the reason that Naruto wouldn't kick him out because he'd feel too guilty, but he didn't chance it because Naruto wasn't the same kid that he used to be and he liked a girl who would be here any minute. Leaving them alone in his house was not an option, especially because his two friends supported him.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"If you and Hinata switched places, I don't think I would have cleaned my whole house,"

"Tch, is that supposed to mean something?"

"I think… I think it's a good thing, but my cleaning isn't a bad thing, either."

Sasuke lay down on the bed as well, keeping his legs where. He rested his knees against Naruto's without realizing it, but relieve when he did notice and didn't push him away.

"Because you know that you don't have to clean to impress me."

"That may be true, but you aren't the one I'm trying to impress right now,"

"What impresses you, then?"

"A good cook," Naruto joked.

"Then anyone can impress you. All they need is a cup of ramen."

"Then if it's that easy, they have to eat it, too."

Sasuke let a small smile spread across his face. He thought back to all of the times he spent with Naruto all those years ago, and not once did he eat the ramen Naruto wanted him to. And in the present, he wished he had.

Well, maybe not. Ramen never appealed to Sasuke or his family, for that matter. Such an atrocious meal would never meet an Uchiha's mouth. But if Naruto asked him, he just may have to consider. Right now, he'd do anything for Naruto to call and cancel on the other four and stay alone with him. Even if nothing happened, he'd be content sitting on the bed with him all night long.

"They'll be here soon, Sasuke." Naruto said all of a sudden, thinking about his friends. And Neji.

"I don't want to move." The brunette complained in a baby-ish way. Naruto had always hated it when Sasuke pouted at him like that. He rarely did it when the dated before, since Sasuke used to be the seme. Now he was more uke-ish – not that it was bad. Naruto kind of liked the uke Sasuke. But he still hated that damn pouting.

"You'll have to before they get here," Naruto said, avoiding the sad look that Sasuke forced at him. That look reminded him of a younger Sasuke, looking innocent and lonely. Maybe Sasuke was still lonely.

"Kiss me, and I just might."

"Sasuke," the blonde argued.

"Just one, I promise."

A promise from an Uchiha was a great thing, and Naruto figured he was the only one to get one of those from him.

Naruto sighed heavily, cursing at himself and then planted his lips firmly on Sasuke's and just as quickly he pulled away and looked him straight in the face.

"Get out of my bed, please."

Sasuke smiled again. "Sure."

--

Kiba spent hours on end eating up all the chips and cheese. Hinata and Neji didn't really touch it, though Kiba made her laugh quite a lot with his jokes. With the exception of Neji, everyone got along well. Sasuke and Shikamaru played four games of Go, which Shikamaru brought with him, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata talked about things going on in school and Neji and Shikamaru played one game after he finished with Sasuke. Of all of them, Neji got along with Shikamaru the most. Shikamaru even got Neji to consider staying the night.

Naruto was greatly satisfied with the way his gathering was going. He thought that if any others came over then everything might be different, so his turn out was better than expected.

They all decided to watch an action movie called _Twelve Rounds_. Even Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the screen! Everyone was watching the movie intensively, except for Naruto. Even with his arm around Hinata, he still couldn't figure out _why the hell _he kissed Sasuke.

He wasn't really thinking when he did it. His body just… _moved_… on its own. It was like he had no control over what he did. He didn't want to be honest with himself, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the few seconds that their lips met. Sasuke's lips were always so wet and so soft, even when he didn't have the time to kiss back.

He mentally hit himself. He wanted to hit himself so many more times. What kind of guy would want to be with a girl, but then goes and kisses his ex?

A 'no good guy' does that. Naruto was a good guy. He always had been. Even with Sasuke. Sasuke took care of Naruto and Naruto for Sasuke. They were good guys for each other.

And there he went again! It's like Sasuke was everywhere! In the real world he was somewhere close and in Naruto's head he was closer. He got in the way of his relationship with Hinata, and Naruto didn't like it. He and Hinata were getting closer. He liked Hinata a lot, and liked her idea to bring them all closer, even if it seemed almost impossible.

The thing was, he really didn't want to get closer to Sasuke – no matter how much his dark side wanted to. His dark side wanted to take Sasuke and be with Sasuke for as long as he lived, but the other side – his bright side – wanted to be a normal person and be with a woman; to be with Hinata. Hinata was going to be his girlfriend. He was going to make her his, and get her away from Neji and his friends.

He told all of this to Shikamaru when the movie ended and everyone was asleep on the floor except for Sasuke, who conveniently curled up on Naruto's bed. They stood outside, looking out onto the village drinking tea.

"I don't think she wants you to get her out, Naruto."

"What?"

"You know what I said. And I don't think that you like her the way you say you do."

"I don't get it…"

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto might have grown, but not in some places. "She wants everyone to be friends. She doesn't want to be separated from them."

"But they control her –"

"No, they don't. I talked to Neji. Hinata loves her friends and she'd do anything for them. Don't try to take that away from her."

"I didn't realize it…" Naruto felt his heart sink to the pits of his stomach and die. He hated right people. He was always wrong – or, that's what it seemed like. He was too airheaded for his own good.

His air headedness got him places, though. It made him a happier person, for one thing. Actually, that was pretty much the only thing, but being happy was living the good life, so he was always content being an air head. It didn't bother him one bit that he was an idiot. It got him the attention that he loved so much.

"I know, a little too well."

"I do like her."

"No, you love Sasuke."

"No I don't!" Naruto groaned and sat down on the balcony. Why did Shikamaru always have to do this? He was wrong…

Wasn't he?

"I see it in your face. The way you ignore him so playfully and the way you look at him when you're talking to him. It's all there. Hinata's just the girl that you let divide you two up."

"I kissed Sasuke. I liked it. But it doesn't mean that I don't like Hinata."

"I never said that you don't like her, I'm saying you don't like her like you like Sasuke. She's your friend that you think you like."

Naruto groaned with sorrow as Shikamaru's words sunk in. It wasn't that he hated Sasuke. He just didn't want to be his boyfriend again. Or, according to Shikamaru, he _thought _that he didn't want to fall in love with him again.

Perhaps Shikamaru was right. He could take Sasuke back. Sasuke would be good to him. He had been for the past week or so. Naruto believed in second chances, after all. But even if he gave Sasuke one more chance, it would ruin his friendship with Hinata.

No, no, it wouldn't ruin it. Perhaps… perhaps it would make it better. With the help of Hinata and the two 'leaders' of both groups of friends, they could get everyone to be friends. No one had to be separated and everyone would get along, just like she wanted it to be.

"I still want to d it,"

"Do what?"

Naruto stood up, taking the last sip of his tea and turning his head to Shikamaru. He wore a bright grin on his face. "By the Winter Formal, we're all gonna be friends."

Shikamaru looked at him as if he were just told that someone murdered his teacher all over again.

"What?"

"You hear me, ass hole. I'm done with this whole separation thing and so is Hinata."

"Naruto, you have my support and all… but how the hell are you going to do that?"

"You and Sasuke and Kiba and Neji are going to help us. We've gotta convince them that we can all be friends."

"Does this mean you're going to get back with Sasuke?"

"…Yeah. I guess it does."

Shikamaru smiled and muttered something about how much of a drag this was all going to be and followed Naruto back into his apartment.

They put the tea glasses in the sink and changed into sleeping clothes. Shikamaru fell asleep next to Neji on the floor since Kiba took the couch. Naruto slowly crept into the bed behind Sasuke, who stirred the slightest bit, and wrapped his arm around his waist. He whispered his goodnight to Sasuke, and he got a surprising and sleepy response from the raven he was spooning.

"I love you, you loser."

---

**A/N:** yayyy!!! I'm so very happy with the way I'm taking this! Hopefully you all like it, too. I'm not done, though. There are still a couple of events I'll make happen, so stay tuned. Chapter six should be up shortly. In the meantime I'm going to start on a five-chapter-multi-chapter NejiShika :) it'll be fun.

Oh, and you all should go to Rasengan22's page and request a chapter 11 to the story 'Talk to Me' because it was so so good and I wanna see an ending :D


	6. expect what you should never expect

As if his Sunday couldn't get any worse, it did.

Sasuke sat in the student council room on top of a random desk in the very front. Neji, the student body president, read off a list of the different ideas he had for that years' Winter Formal sent in by students. Of course, since the supervisor, Kakashi was always late, the ball was only a few weeks away and they still hadn't chosen the theme.

This fact added more stress to the already pissed off raven because he had gotten no sleep thanks to a certain blonde idiot (whom he loved dearly – though he'd never say _that_ out loud,) who wouldn't stop snoring in his fucking ear, and he didn't get a chance to shower when we woke up that crappy Sunday morning at eight o'clock falling off his new boyfriend's bed. He left a note for him and was out the door with Neji.

"This next one was submitted by Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Neji said, not at all excited to be reading the idea of two girls he had no fancy for. "They said the theme should be 'Pure Love.' Whatever the hell that means." Neji sighed, tossing the paper into the recycling bin.

Sasuke sighed. Pure love. His life story.

"Well, nothing else has really jumped at us besides Tenten's idea."

"Don't forget Naruto-kun's, Neji." Lee spoke up. The entire council knew damn well that Neji hated Naruto and wouldn't acknowledge him or his ideas.

Neji ignored him and scanned the room. Sasuke, the VP, Lee, the treasurer, Temari, the secretary, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, the rest. Everyone was present.

"Tenten's is better." Gaara argued, quietly.

"But the City Life is so much cooler and youthful!"

"Why don't we combine them?" Sasuke spoke up. He couldn't tell if he was relaxed or annoyed by this constant arguing between Lee and Gaara, and he personally liked both ideas, if the Uchiha could like anyone's ideas at all (with the exception of Naruto's.)

Naruto was always trying to make things fun and bright, but Sasuke liked Tenten's idea was more his style. But, of course, when you love someone, you put them before yourself.

"Okay, let's take a vote so I can go home. I'm so hungry." Temari spoke up. Everyone agreed with her at that point. Arguing wouldn't get them fed anytime soon.

"Those who like the rock star theme, raise your hand." She said. Gaara and Neji raised their hands. "Alright, who likes the city theme?" Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai raised their hands. "Lee, why didn't you raise your hand at all?"

"I like Sasuke-san's suggestion of combining them!"

"I didn't really mean that, Lee."

"Oh, then I like city theme!"

And with that, Kakashi dismissed them.

--

"Sasuke? What's with the sour look?" Sasuke almost jumped up, startled. Almost. He had been in the classroom when everyone filed out. He had been thinking, hard. There was a lot on his mind for only thinking about one thing. If that made any sense at all.

"Oh, Juugo. What's up," Sasuke meant it more as a statement rather than a question. He began walking out of the classroom, determined to be alone for a while, but Juugo took his arm and spun him around – which was so unbelievably unlike the guy that Sasuke almost pulled him by the collar and demanded that he tell him who the hell he was – but then he realized that it was Juugo for real, he softly brushed the hand on his arm away.

"I heard about you and Naruto." Sasuke stopped moving for a moment. He believed in Naruto to not say anything until they talked about it, considering the fact that they had two completely different lives and such. But he sort of expected Naruto to open his mouth. He was Naruto, after all. He remained as unexpected as he was when they were young.

"I won't say anything to anything to anyone else, though. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were in for, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry too much." Sasuke said. He didn't want to seem like it, but he cared about Juugo. They were both the same in a way, but not so much. Juugo sighed and began to back up himself, but Sasuke stopped him this time. "How did you find out? Did Naruto say something?"

"No, he didn't… It was the, uh, well… the animals told me." A horrible and weird excuse, Sasuke thought. He left without another word, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck in the now empty class room. After a few more moments of enjoying the quiet, he headed outside to the open, empty lawn of the school. He felt so nostalgic every time he was out on the courtyard. Itachi was a freshman at the school when Sasuke was nine. He remembered riding in the car with him and their mother, Mikoto, when Itachi would get dropped off and Sasuke would yell 'goodbye!' when Itachi walked across the grass and wave back.

Thinking of his family made him angry more so than it made him sad. An Uchiha had pride to hold tall. No sadness would take him over. Sasuke shouldn't cry. But he found himself crying. He couldn't cry. He had to stop – but he couldn't. He should be happier, now that he had Naruto. But there was still one more thing bothering him.

Itachi.

'Stupid world. I hate you and all your glory, you testosterone-less piece of blue and green shi--'

"Oof!" Sasuke's thoughts and tears were interrupted when he wandered into said blonde himself.

"Watch it-- Sasuke?" Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, who was sitting grumpily on the ground. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms and legs, refusing to answer Naruto, had he any questions. "Whatcha doing on the ground?" And he had questions. Wonderful. Sadly, Sasuke couldn't not answer... oh, what a sad day.

"Nothing," Sasuke mumbled over his shoulder he couldn't look at his boyfriend. Not at the moment, at least. He felt so inferior like this. He was not the inferior one! Or was he? Had he grown soft? He swore that he didn't feel like this a few weeks ago.

Naruto took the chance to lay down next to Sasuke, his arms behind his head. He looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't reached its highest peak yet, and the breeze blew calmly passed. It was a nice day to sit and ruin the day with a conversation he didn't really want to have with Sasuke. But he had no choice. It was now or never. No more waiting.

"Sasuke, I gotta tell you something." Naruto said first. He waited for a reply, but the one he got was not one that he expected.

"Kiss me."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was now moving to straddle Naruto. He took the blondes face in his palms and stroked his face. He took in the sight of those deep, wonderfully blue eyes that made him want to dive right in. He lowered his head and nuzzled their noses together in a loving manner, which Naruto thought was the most adorable thing Sasuke had ever done.

The blonde forgot completely about what he was going to say. He fisted Sasuke's hair and neck and brought his lips to the other boys.

"Your breath stinks." Sasuke said.

It's amazing that two boys could share a kiss, say something to ruin the moment, and then start kissing again. So passionate, so loving, so much more mature than before. The kiss was wider, bigger, with more tongue action. Naruto laughed into that kiss, thinking, 'Open wide, tongue-in, close on lips...' over and over again, afraid to be the one to mess up. Sasuke, though, was thinking something totally different. 'I fucking love you. I _fucking_ love you.'

Anxious. Impatient. Restless… Sasuke dove into that kiss with ruthlessness and brutality, totally forgetting that he was almost hurting Naruto when he bit down seductively on his bottom lip.

Naruto pushed him off when he tasted blood; not sure whose blood it was.

Sasuke pulled back instantly, wiping his forehead from sweat and breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay. That was fun… kind of."

Sasuke didn't answer. He repositioned himself so he was lying on Naruto's chest and Naruto was stoking his hair. He felt content for the moment, but for a reason he knew of, the contentment would not last when they both got up and walked home. Maybe holding hands would calm him…

---

Shikamaru was watching the entire time, seeing both a different side of Sasuke that he never expected to see and a really… hot scene.

He laughed to himself as he pulled his forth cigarette from the box in his pocket. Things around here were getting crazier and he _definitely expected_ to see many more changes before the end of the semester.

He wondered if things would change for him

"Smoking will kill a person, and faster for one who smokes a pack a day, sometimes more."

"You just appear out of nowhere, and it's getting annoying." Shikamaru sighed; not at all surprised that someone was on the roof as well. He was caught, but he didn't stop dragging on his cigarette. Instead, he popped one out of the box and offered it to Neji as an act of sarcasm and to show how much he didn't care. The brunette took the box instead, shoved them in his pocket, took the almost gone cigarette out of Shikamaru's mouth and stomped on it with his foot. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru turned around, slightly angered that Neji would even bother with him.

"Saving your life and protecting the air from pollution."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "As student body president, I suppose you're going to turn me in, or something?" Shikamaru was more relaxed than anything. He didn't care for being in the student council, anyway. He was only there because his death of a mother made him.

"No," Neji put the box of cigarettes in his school pants, and no, not his pocket. "I'll let you off the hook. This time."

"Why? You hate people who aren't in your little 'Clan'."

"So, you want me to turn you in?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? I never said I hated you. You assumed it."

"You gave us those looks full of hatred, Hyuuga. Give them back." Shikamaru put his hand out for his box, but Neji smirked before turning around and running away from an angry, lazy bum. Shikamaru was not about to let someone who hated him steal his beloveds, so he managed to muster up some strength to chase the long haired brunette.

They ran around the roof until Shikamaru quit and sat down. _Maybe I should quit… _he thought. He ran out of energy quicker than he used to – not that he had much before he started. Neji came back and sat in front of the lazy kid and gave the box back, empty.

"You should quit."

"It's hard."

"I'll help you."

"Why would _you_ do that?"

"Because… I don't know. Do you want my help, or not?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, I do."

--

**A/N:** Yay! Welcome back, schiz. I miss you.

I miss you too! Finally, I've updated! It's a boring chapter; 7 will be better! Currently I've been thinking on doing a fanfiction for Kakashi, not so much NejiShika. Idk. What do you think?


End file.
